piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Kraken
The Kraken is a monstrous creature resembling that of a titanic squid, over 1,000 feet in length. It once served Davy Jones, who used it to destroy his enemies. If a sailor had Jones' notorious Black Spot upon him, the Kraken would pursue that man to ends of the Earth - and pray he not get too close to open water. This beastie attacks with massive one-hundred foot long tentacles that can sweep a man out to sea, to either drown or become a meal. Dead Man's Chest The primary goal for Jack Sparrow in the 2nd film was the Dead Man's Chest, which contained the still-beating heart of Davy Jones. By blackmailing Jones, Sparrow was hoping to stave off his fate at Davy's hands or the Kraken's tentacles. In pursuit of Sparrow and also Will Turner, the Kraken's power was fully displayed and it also destroyed the Edinburgh Trader. Later, after recovering the chest at Isla Cruces, Davy sent the deadly beast to impend horror on the Black Pearl. Despite valiant efforts of her crew using the ship's cannons and a bomb made of black powder and rum kegs - the Kraken still was too powerful to stop. In the end, Captain Jack stood alone on the deck of his beloved ship - facing the massive, tooth-filled maw of the creature before it swallowed him whole and dragged the vessel to the bottom. At World's End With Davy Jones' heart in his possession, Cutler Beckett used the powerful monster to slaughter pirate vessels that stood against him in his War on Piracy. Between the blazing guns of the Flying Dutchman and the beasts mammoth tentacles, no ship stood a chance. However, at some point, Beckett must have feared that the Kraken could be used against him and ordered it destroyed. It's unknown exactly how the deed was done. But, the kraken's titanic corpse was discovered on a beach of a place known as Kraken Island. The mighty creature had been felled. Game Note There have been screenshots of Kraken tentacles attacking ships, and the questions and answers part of the website one of the creators say that the Kraken and Davy Jones are in the game and the Kraken is part of the second story chapter, but as of yet - no one has seen them. There is much evidence that the Kraken will be coming soon. The pictures below show the graphics of the beast itself. A commercial that aired on Disney Channel shows players battling the Kraken. At the end of the commercial, there is a message saying "Beware of the Kraken." The Grape Shot ammo says that it's effective against "Sea Monsters." Game Creators informed that the Kraken will come sometime soon, but no date has been yet set. These pictures show the design of the creature so many players can't wait to fight. KrakenFrame.jpg Kraken maw.jpg The kraken can also be seen in the game trailer attacking a war frigate with its tentacles. Kraken2.jpg Apparently, there was also video of players test-playing a Kraken battle when they are defending their ship from the tentacles, hoping to drive the creature off. http://i125.photobucket.com/albums/p49/lissijay/Kraken2.jpg http://i125.photobucket.com/albums/p49/lissijay/Kraken4.jpg In the older Developer Diaries, it was announced that the Kraken will not be an open sea monster battle, but scheduled to be a coming Boss Battle. Play as the Kraken Unlimited players now have the opportunity to play as the legendary beastie itself in a new game: "Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken " for a limited time. If you beat the game you will get an exclusive kraken tattoo to use in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. 'The Black Spot' With the recent update to Raven's Cove, after you complete, the Raven's Cove Story Quest you gain not only a Cursed Blade, but you gain the new emote, Check Hand. The new emote says, "Your hand does not look like it contains an Evil Curse of Doom." It is unknown if this will lead to the Kraken. Category:Enemy Category:Davy Jones' Crew Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:POTC Film Lore